


little laundry thief

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but i had too much fun with this piece tbh, hades pov, literally could not think of any other title for this piece ik im unoriginal smh, persephone scheming LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hades thought he was going crazy when he noticed various articles of his clothing begin to disappear.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	little laundry thief

**Author's Note:**

> random little story that popped up in my head while i was out today, and has to be one of my faves so far!! putting out some fluff while i work on something heavier, so enjoy!! 🧡🧦
> 
> all of the lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

Hades thought he was going crazy when he noticed various articles of his clothing begin to disappear. 

At first, it had been socks, a pair of his boxers, and even a pair of his sweats. Now, it had been two of his dress shirts and one of his favorite pocket squares ( _red, silk, imported,_ _too expensive to lose_ ) and he gave out a frustrated huff. He went back into his drawers and rummaged around in his sleep shirts, before noticing his favorite one was missing.

His eyes bugged out of his head. That was the last straw. He  loved  that shirt, and the only one who knew how much he did was Persephone. 

They had only been dating for a year and a half, but Persephone spent almost all of her time at his place. It was easier to commute together to work, and Hades thrilled internally as he walked into the office with his hand in hers almost every single day. When she wasn’t at his place, his house wilted without her presence, the bright hues and inviting aura she brought in turning cold and stifling every time she left. 

Hades had been debating on getting her an extra key made for a while now, which is what he finally did the other day after a long day at work. He picked out a design he knew she would like, a pink key with little white rabbit heads on them. It sat in the bottom of his sock drawer in a little envelope labeled “Kore”, and he already knew she would chuckle at the formality of it all. 

He still had his doubts, though. He was worried that he was moving this too fast, and that the reason Persephone still leaves sometimes is because she wants her own space. He respects that, as sometimes he wants his alone time as well. Still, his house would be so much  livelier  with the goddess of spring as its permanent resident. 

Hades took note of all of his missing clothing in a head count. One pair of sweats, two dress shirts, one pocket square, four (!) pairs of boxers, three pairs of socks, and his favorite sleep shirt. He stepped back in his closet to confirm, smiling as he saw the portion of his closet he gave to Persephone filled with her clothes. The pastel pinks, blues, and purples of her wardrobe stood in stark contrast with the dark blues and blacks of his own. 

Although he would never admit it, he would sometimes put an article of her clothing on his bed when she was away, just to keep her scent on his sheets. It was too embarrassing enough to  ever  tell a living being, but that didn’t mean it didn’t get past Hecate as she would smell a mixture of oranges and magnolias on his suits at work. 

Her teasing after finding out his secret was endless.

Hades rolled his eyes at the thought, before focusing on the matter at hand. There was no way anyone would dare break into his home just to steal his clothes (he had millions worth of art and antiquities for fates sake) and if any one of his dogs decided to take their papa’s clothing as chew toys, he would’ve had to pick up the scraps. 

The only other potential culprit was his lovely little girlfriend, and his heart tugged at the thought of her quietly smuggling out his clothing and hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

Just as he was going to applaud himself for his superb deduction skills, he got a video call from Persephone. He quickly opened it, sitting on his bed and giving her a gentle smile when she appeared on the screen. 

“Hi!” She exclaimed excitedly, sitting up in what looked like her bed. How he wished to be right there next to her, had Artemis not threatened to rip his head off if he ever set foot in their shared apartment. 

“Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing?” He asked, noticing that she was trying to only show her face within the video screen. He heard giggles in the back, and thought she must be with friends. 

“Nothing really, just painting my nails with Eros and Meg.” She turned the screen so he was able to see a glimpse of her two friends, Eros painting Meg’s nails a bright pink. They both flashed waves and smiles, noticing Meg’s face become flustered as she caught a glimpse of him. 

Persephone got up, excusing herself and walking outside into her hallway. “I just missed your voice.” She whispered, looking into the screen. Hades’ melted, wishing he could kiss those plush lips of hers. She had left his house almost a week ago, and Hades was already counting down the days that she would be back at his place.

“I missed yours too, sweetness. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?” He asked, before squinting and noticing the light blue of her shirt, the color looking all too familiar. 

“Of course! I’ll bring over some stuff to make dessert, if you don’t mind.” She was walking down the hallway into her kitchen to make sure she had all the ingredients when he noticed it. She was wearing  his  sleep shirt, catching a quick glimpse of the “ _Underworld’s Best Dog Daddy_ ”  that was imprinted in bold white lettering on the light blue shirt. She noticed his squinting to get a closer look and switched the camera around so all he could see was her kitchen and not the flushed look that was growing on her face. 

Gotcha , Hades thought, trying to not look smug as she showed him all the ingredients for her famous baklava. “That sounds lovely, Persephone. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He said, his mind already devising a plan to catch his personal little thief in the act. 

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you,” she said, before sending a little kiss through the screen and hanging up. His heart jumped at her words, still barely comprehending that he was lucky enough to be at the receiving end of her “I love yous”. 

He was quickly pulled from his zone of bliss as he remembered that Persephone was the culprit all along. 

_I’ll have to find a punishment to fit the crime then_ ,  he thought to himself, before hurriedly running down the hall to feed the dogs. There was a reason he was the Underworld’s Best Dog Daddy, after all. 

————————————————

Hades walked into his house and was immediately met with the aroma of oranges and magnolia coming from his kitchen. 

He walked down his hallway into the kitchen, all of his dogs following their papa excitedly as he was met with the view of Persephone, standing on a stool and stirring something within a big pot. He smirked as he noticed that all she was wearing was her white tank top and a pair of his plaid boxers that were tied by a pony tail holder to accommodate her much smaller waist.  _Caught red handed_. 

Hades creeped up behind her before taking her in his arms. Persephone squealed, already trying to resist his strong arms before looking up at him, her face melting. “Hades! You nearly scared me half to death!” She smacked his forearm and tried to give him the nastiest glare (which was really just adorable) before untangling herself from his arms and focusing her attention back on the pot. 

Hades followed her like a wolf following its prey, wrapping his arms around her little waist and peering over her shoulder. “Is there a reason you’re here earlier,” he said, reaching down to touch the edge of his boxers, “and in my clothes?” 

Persephone’s face grew red. “I-I wanted to surprise you for dinner. Hecate gave me her spare key, so I thought it would be okay”, she shrugged, stirring the contents of the pot. “I’m making plant based meatball soup, by the way.” 

_ Of course Hecate had something to do with this _ , he thought, before snapping his attention back to Persephone. “It smells absolutely delicious.” He pulled her closer, his chin resting on her neck. “But you didn’t answer my other question, little goddess,” his hand came up from her waist to rub just below her rib, noticing her breath hitching, “or are you the one that’s been stealing my clothes?” He asked teasingly, watch as a toothy grin formed on her face. “You got me,” she exclaimed with a huff, turning off the stove and facing him. She wrapped him into a tight hug, grateful for the stool giving them a smaller height difference. Hades felt her bare nipples on his suited chest and groaned internally. “But in my defense, I only take your clothes because I like your scent. I miss you when I go home, Hades.” She looked into his eyes, her big doe eyes trying her hardest to give him the puppy dog look she knew he couldn’t resist. 

He all but fainted internally, but kept a calm composure. “I miss you too, baby,” he said, easily picking her up and placing her on his kitchen island, “but a crime is a crime. You can’t just steal clothes from the King of the Underworld and expect to get away with it.” He finished with a smirk, leaning over her to press little kisses to her neck. 

Persephone moaned, wrapping her lovely arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, bringing him closer. “Might you show some mercy to the goddess of spring? This is her first crime, after all,” she laughed, trying to get as close to him as possible as she brought his face up from her neck and into a kiss. 

Hades kissed her back with fervor before pulling away, trying to withdraw himself from her but failing as Persephone only clung onto him harder. “I would love to, but she has already committed another act of thievery prior to this.” He quickly picked her up off the island and headed to the bedroom, delivering a playful smack to her ass. 

Persephone squealed, kissing the side of his neck before whispering into his ear, “and which act would that be?” 

“Not only did she steal his clothes, but she stole the king’s _heart_ as well,” he began, embarrassed at his cheesiness but noticing how Persephone reveled in it, “so the punishment must fit the crime.” With that, he closed the bedroom door, Persephone’s giggles quickly being replaced by moans. 

—————————————-

Persephone was laying on his chest, drawing what he felt were hearts as she sighed dreamily after their coupling. Her hair grew much longer now, reaching all the way down to his knees as she continued to dance her fingers along his chest. Hades smirked at her, playing with a long strand of her hair. “Did the goddess learn her lesson?” He asked, reaching down to give her ass a squeeze. Persephone giggled in response, leaning down to kiss the bottom of his chin. “Not really. But I think a few more punishments will do the trick,” she said with a wink, before hopping off of him and immediately going to his dresser. She grabbed another pair of his boxers and another one of his sleep shirts, flashing him a cheeky grin. 

Right at that moment Hades knew he wanted to see this view every single day. 

“Move in with me,” he said, before noticing her eyes widening as he quickly said, “I-if thats what you want.” 

Persephone just stood there, her smile growing wider as Hades scrambled out of his bed to go to his sock drawer, pulling out the decorated key. “I-I made this key a couple of days ago for you, but I understand if you don’t want to move in with me because I know you may need your personal sp-“ Hades’ rant was quickly cut off as she launched up into his arms, invading his own personal space with peppered kisses. 

“Oh Hades,” she began between kisses, “ _ Of course  _ I’ll move in with you, dumby. I love you so much.” She brought him into another tight hug and smiled to herself as his arms wrapped around her. “I love you too, sweetness. Promise me one thing though,” he began, pulling away to try to give her a serious expression, which was much harder to hold when she had the most dopey expression on her face, “Promise me you won’t take my favorite clothes.” 

Persephone laughed, only attacking him with more kisses. 

“My love, you and I both know I can’t promise you that.” 

Hades’ groan of defeat was like music to her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is much appreciated :^)


End file.
